This invention relates to certain novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising a rapamycin, e.g., 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, and an IL-2 transcription inhibitor, in particular FK-506 or cyclosporin A, and to synergistic combinations of an IL-2 transcription inhibitor and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin.
40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin has the following structure: 
This compound is further described in WO 94/09010, example 8. 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin is a semisynthetic derivative of rapamycin. The structure of rapamycin is given in Kesseler, H., et al.; 1993; Helv Chim. Acta; 76: 117, and numerous immunosuppressive derivatives and analogues of rapamycin are known. Rapamycin is an immunosuppressant, but although it was first discovered over twenty years ago, it has yet to reach the market. Rapamycin is difficult to formulate, being poorly soluble and having poor oral bioavailability. The 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl) derivative of rapamycin has improved formulation and pharmacokinetic properties. However, both rapamycin and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin exhibit side effects on in vivo administration at higher dosages.
Cyclosporin A (also known as Ciclosporin or Cyclosporine) is an immunosuppressive, cyclic undecapeptide. Its structure is disclosed, e.g., in The Merck Index, 11th Edition; Merck and Co., Inc.; Rahway, N.J., USA (1989) under listing 2759. Formulations of cyclosporin A are available commercially under the trademark SANDIMMUN or SANDIMMUNE, and a microemulsion preconcentrate formulation of cyclosporin A is sold under the trademark NEORAL or OPTORAL. Cyclosporin A is widely used as an immunosuppressant, e.g., in the prevention and treatment of graft rejection following organ transplant and of graft versus host disease, e.g., following bone marrow transplant. At higher dosages, however, it may affect kidney and liver function. Moreover, cyclosporin A is difficult to formulate, as it is essentially insoluble in most pharmaceutically acceptable solvents, e.g. aqueous pharmaceutical systems, and its oral bioavailability in most formulations is variable. Finally, although cyclosporin A is highly effective in preventing and treating acute rejection episodes in transplant patients and hence contributes to long-term graft survival, chronic rejection, manifest as arteriostenosis due to vascular smooth muscle proliferation in the graft (graft-vessel disease), remains a serious problem for some patients after transplantation, for example heart transplant recipients. Cyclosporin A, which inhibits primarily T-cells, is also not particularly effective to prevent antibody-mediated rejection as is seen following xenotransplantation.
FK506 is a macrolide immunosuppressant produceable by Streptomyces tsukubaensis No 9993. The structure of FK506 is given in the appendix to the Merck Index, supra, as item A5. FK506 is also used as an immunosuppressant. Although it is structurally very different from cyclosporin A, it has a similar mechanism of action, i.e., inhibition of T-cells via cytokine suppression, in particular IL-2 suppression. It is somewhat more potent than cyclosporin A, but also more toxic, and is also difficult to formulate, having low solubility and variable bioavailability and metabolism.
Immunosuppressive compounds whose immunosuppressive activity derives principally or in significant part from their direct or indirect inhibition of IL-2 gene transcription (e.g., corticosteroids, ascomycins, and cyclosporins; in particular cyclosporin A, FK506, and their various immunosuppressive derivatives and analogues; especially compounds which are at at least as active as cyclosporin A in an L-2 reporter gene assay) are hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cIL-2 transcription inhibitorsxe2x80x9d.
It is now surprisingly discovered that IL-2 transcription inhibitors and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, in particular cyclosporin A and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, act synergistically, so that effective immunosuppression is seen upon co-administration at dosages which would be well below the effective dosages individually. Moreover, this synergistic combination is useful to treat, e.g. ameliorate, or prevent not only acute rejection, but also chronic rejection and xenograft rejection. Co-administration of the two compounds in synergistically effective amounts allows for significantly lower dosages of each compound in immunosuppression, thereby reducing the side effects, and by preventing chronic rejection and xenograft rejection, enhances the pharmaceutical utility of the treatment.
Synergy is calculated as described in Berenbaum, Clin. Exp. Immunol. (1977) 28: 1, using an interaction term to correct for differences in mechanism between the two drugs, as described in Chou, et al. Transpl. Proc. (1994) 26: 3043. The index of synergy is calculated as             Dose      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      of      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      A              A      E        +            Dose      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      of      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      B              B      E        +                    (                  Dose          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          A                )            xc3x97              (                  Dose          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          B                )                            A        E            xc3x97              B        E            
in which the doses of the compounds A and B represent those used in a particular combination, and AE and BE are the individual doses of A and B respectively giving the same effect. If the result is less than 1, there is synergy; if the result is 1, the effect is additive; if the result is greater than 1, A and B are antagonistic. As described below, cyclosporin A and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin show an index of synergy of from about 0.3 to about 0.7 in vivo, and about 0.8 in vitro. By plotting an isobologram of dose of A/AE vs. dose of B/BE, the combination of maximum synergy can be determined. The synergistic ratio expressed in terms of the ratio by weight of the two compositions at synergistic amounts along this isobologram, especially at or near the point of maximum synergy, can then be used to determine formulations containing an optimally synergistic ratio of the two compounds.
Remarkably, IL-2 transcription inhibitors and 40-O-(2-hydroxethyl)-rapamycin exhibit synergy at two levels. At a mechanistic level e.g., as seen in in-vitro results, the intrinsic immunosuppressive activity of the two compounds is synergistically enhanced on co-administration. Moreover, at a pharmacokinetic level, the observed blood levels of both compounds on co-administration are significantly improved over blood levels achieved by administration of either compound individually and correspondingly, the observed in vivo synergy is greater even than would be predicted based on the in vitro results. The mechanistic synergy in combination with the pharmacokinetic interaction synergy is extremely surprising, and indeed, this combination of drugs is believed to be the first reported wherein significant synergy exists at both the mechanistic level and the pharmacokinetic level. The practical effect of this from the patient""s perspective is that both drugs are more effective, at lower dosages, with fewer side effects, and improved bioavailability. Surprisingly, it is feasible that the drugs can be formulated into a fixed combination, which greatly enhances the convenience for the patient.
The indications for which this combination is of interest include in particular autoimmune and inflammatory conditions and conditions associated with or causal to transplant rejection, e.g., treatment (including amelioration, reduction, elimination or cure of etiology or symptoms) or prevention (including substantial or complete restriction, prophylaxis or avoidance) of the following:
a) Acute organ or tissue transplant rejection, e.g. treatment of recipients of e.g. heart, lung, combined heart-lung, liver, kidney, pancreatic, skin, bowel, or corneal transplants, especially prevention and/or treatment of T-cell mediated rejection, as well as graft-versus-host disease, such as following bone marrow transplantation.
b) Chronic rejection of a transplanted organ, in particular, prevention of graft vessel disease, e.g., characterized by stenosis of the arteries of the graft as a result of intima thickening due to smooth muscle cell proliferation and associated effects.
c) Xenograft rejection, including the acute, hyperacute or chronic rejection of an organ occurring when the organ donor is of a different species from the recipient, most especially rejection mediated by Bells or antibody-mediated rejection.
d) Autoimmune disease and inflammatory conditions, in particular inflammatory conditions with an etiology including an immunological or autoimmune component such as arthritis (for example rheumatoid arthritis, arthritis chronica progrediente and arthritis deformans) and other rheumatic diseases. Specific autoimmune diseases for which the synergistic combination of the invention may be employed include, autoimmune hematological disorders (including e.g. hemolytic anaemia, aplastic anaemia, pure red cell anaemia and idiopathic thrombocytopenia), systemic lupus erythematosus, polychondritis, sclerodoma, Wegener granulomatosis, dermatomyositis, chronic active hepatitis, myasthenia gravis, psoriasis, Steven-Johnson syndrome, idiopathic sprue, (autoimmune) inflammatory bowel disease (including e.g. ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease), endocrine ophthalmopathy, Graves disease, sarcoidosis, multiple sclerosis, primary biliary cirrhosis, juvenile diabetes (diabetes mellitus type I), uveitis (anterior and posterior), keratoconjunctivitis sicca and vernal keratoconjunctivitis, interstitial lung fibrosis, psoriatic arthritis, glomerulonephritis (with and without nephrotic syndrome, e.g. including idiopathic nephrotic syndrome or minimal change nephropathy) and juvenile dermatomyositis. Autoimmune and inflammatory conditions of the skin are also considered to be amenable to treatment and prevention using the synergistic combination of the invention, e.g., psoriasis, contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, alopecia areata, erythema multiforma, dermatitis herpetiformis, scleroderma, vitiligo, hypersensitivity angiitis, urticaria, bullous pemphigoid, lupus erythematosus, pemphigus, epidermolysis bullosa acquisita, and other inflammatory or allergic conditions of the skin, as are inflammatory conditions of the lungs and airways including asthma, allergies, and pneumoconiosis.
The invention thus provides products and methods for co-administration of an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506) and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, especially cyclosporin A and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, at synergistically effective dosages, e.g.,
1. A method of treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., an autoimmune or inflammatory condition or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection, in a subject suffering from or at risk for such condition or rejection, for example a patient suffering from an autoimmune or inflammatory condition or a transplant recipient, comprising co-administering synergistically effective amounts of cyclosporin A and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin.
2. The use of an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A) in the manufacture of a medicament for co-administration in synergistically effective amounts with 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, e.g., for use in the treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., an autoimmune or inflammatory condition, or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection.
3. The use of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin in the manufacture of a medicament for co-administration in synergistically effective amounts with an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A), e.g., for use in the treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., an autoimmune or inflammatory condition, or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection.
4. A kit of parts comprising an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A) and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin in separate unit dosage forms, preferably wherein said unit dosage forms are suitable for administration of the two compounds in synergistically effective amounts, together with instructions for use, e.g., in treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., an autoimmune or inflammatory condition, or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection. The kit may further comprise means for facilitating compliance with the administration of the compounds, e.g. a label or drawings.
5. The use of an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A) in the manufacture of a pharmaceutical kit which is to be used for facilitating co-administration with 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin.
6. The use of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin in the manufacture of a pharmaceutical kit which is to be used for facilitating co-administration with an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A).
7. An IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A) and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin as a combined pharmaceutical preparation for simultaneous, separate or sequential use, preferably in synergistically effective amounts, e.g., for the treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., an autoimmune or inflammatory condition, or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection.
8. A pharmaceutical composition comprising an IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A) and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, e.g., in synergistically effective amounts, in combination or association with a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent or carrier, e.g. for use in treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., the treatment or prevention of an autoimmune or inflammatory condition, or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection.
By xe2x80x9csynergistically effective amountsxe2x80x9d is meant an amount of IL-2 transcription inhibitor and an amount of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin which are individually below their respective effective dosages for the relevant indication, but which are pharmaceutically active on co-administration, e.g., in a synergistic ratio, for example as calculated above. Furthermore, xe2x80x9csynergistically effective amountsxe2x80x9d may mean an amount of IL-2 transcription inhibitor and an amount of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin which are individually equal to their respective effective dosages for the relevant indication, and which result in a more than additive effect. The molar amount of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin present is significantly less, preferably one half or less, than the amount of IL-2 transcription inhibitor. Synergistic ratios of cyclosporin A to 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin by weight are thus suitably from 2:1 to 180: 1, preferably from 5:1 to 50:1, most preferably from 10:1 to 20:1, e.g. about 16:1. Synergistic ratios of cyclosporin A to 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin by weight are for example 5:1, 6:1, 7:1, 8:1, 9:1, 10:1, 11:1, 12:1, 13:1, 14:1, 15:1, 16:1, 17:1, 18:1, 19:1, 20:1, 21:1, 22:1, 23:1, 24:1, 25:1, 26:1, 27:1, 28:1, 29:1, 30:1, 31:1, 32:1, 33:1, 34:1, 35:1, 36:1, 37:1, 38:1, 39:1, 40:1, 41:1, 42:1, 43:1, 44:1, 45:1, 46:1, 47:1, 48:1, 49:1, 50:1 or greater than 50:1, e.g. 60:1.
Absolute dosages of the compounds will vary depending on the individual, the route of administration and the nature and severity of the condition to be treated. For example, in prevention and treatment of transplant rejection, an initial dosage of about 2-3 times the maintenance dosage is suitably administered 4-12 hours prior to transplantation, followed by a daily dosage of about 2-3 times the maintenance dosage for a period of from 1-2 weeks, and subsequently the dose is gradually tapered down at a rate of about 5% per week to reach the maintenance dosage. In general, synergistically effective amounts of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin and cyclosporin A on oral administration for use in prevention and treatment of transplant rejection in larger animals, e.g., man, are amounts of cyclosporin A of up to 5 mg/kg/day, e.g., from 0.5 mg/kg/day to 3 mg/kg/day, preferably about 1.5 mg/kg/day, in combination or co-administration with amounts of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin of up to 2.5 mg/kg/day, e.g., from 0.01 mg/kg/day to 1 mg/kg/day, preferably about 0.1 mg/kg/day, in a synergistic ratio, as described. Suitable unit dosage forms for oral co-administration of these compounds thus may contain on the order of from 0.1 to 70 mg, preferably 1.0 to 10.0 mg, of 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin and from 1 to 200 mg, preferably 10 to 100 mg of cyclosporin A. The daily dosage for oral administration is preferably taken in a single dose, but may be spread out over two, three or four dosages per day. For i.v. administration, the effective dosage is lower than that required for oral administration, e.g. about one third the oral dosage. Because the bioavailability of cyclosporin A and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin is subject to a certain degree of individual variability, it may be advisable to measure blood levels of the cyclosporin and/or 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, preferably using monoclonal antibody-based assays as are known in the art for both cyclosporin A and 40-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, especially during the first few months, in order to establish an optimal maintenance dosage for the individual patient.
By xe2x80x9cco-administrationxe2x80x9d is meant administration of the 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin and the IL-2 transcription inhibitor, e.g., cyclosporin A, together or at substantially the same time (e.g., within fifteen minutes or less), either in the same vehicle or in separate vehicles, so that upon oral administration, for example, both compounds are present simultaneously in the stomach. Preferably, the compounds are administered as a fixed combination, e.g., a pharmaceutical formulation according to 5 above.
Pharmaceutical compositions under 6 above include compositions suitable for administration by any conventional route, in particular compositions suitable for administration enterally, e.g. orally, for example in the form of solutions for drinking, tablets or capsules, or parenterally, for example in the form of injectable solutions or suspensions. Normally for systemic administration oral dosage forms are preferred, although for some conditions, for example for prevention of rejection of liver transplants, an intravenously injectable form is desirable. Pharmaceutical compositions under 6 above also include compositions suitable for topical administration e.g., in the form of a dermal cream, ointment, gel or like preparation, especially in combination or association with penetration enhancing agents, e.g., for the treatment of autoimmune or inflammatory conditions of the skin, as well as composition in the form of an ocular cream, gel or eye-drop preparation, e.g. for the purposes of application to the eye, and inhalable compositions, e.g., for use in treatment of autoimmune or inflammatory conditions of the lungs and airways.
Pharmaceutical compositions under 6 above, e.g., for oral administration, are suitably emulsions, microemulsions, emulsion preconcentrates or microemulsion preconcentrates, or solid dispersions, especially water-in-oil microemulsion preconcentrates or oil-in-water microemulsions, comprising the IL-2 transcription inhibitor (e.g., cyclosporin A or FK506, especially cyclosporin A) and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin in a synergistic ratio.
An emulsion preconcentrate is a formulation which forms an emulsion in an aqueous medium, e.g., water or gastric juice. An emulsion is an opaque or substantially opaque colloidal dispersion that is formed when its components are brought into contact, e.g., a composition containing dispersed particles of a size greater than about 2000 A (200 nm) in diameter, e.g. as described in GB 2 270 842, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. A microemulsion preconcentrate is a formulation which spontaneously forms a microemulsion in an aqueous medium, e.g., water or gastric juice. A microemulsion is a transparent or slightly opalescent colloidal dispersion that is formed spontaneously or substantially spontaneously when its components are brought into contact, e.g., a thermodynamically stable composition containing dispersed droplets of a size less than about 2000 A (200 nm) in diameter, generally less than 1500 A (150 nm), typically from 30 to 1000 A (3 to 100 nm), for example as described in GB 2 222 770 A.
Preferred compositions are those having cyclosporin A and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin in a synergistically effective ratio in an oil-in-water microemulsion or in a water-in-oil microemulsion preconcentrate capable of forming a microemulsion, comprising a hydrophilic phase, a lipophilic phase, and a surfactant, e.g. wherein the hydrophilic phase, lipophilic phase, and surfactant are as described in GB 2 222 770, GB 2 257 359 or in WO 96/13273 the contents of which publications are incorporated herein by reference. The hydrophilic phase may comprise 5 to 50% by weight of the composition, e.g. 10 to 50%; preferably 15 to 40% by weight. The lipophilic phase may comprise 5 to 85% by weight of the composition, e.g. 10 to 85%; preferably 15 to 70% by weight. The surfactant may comprise 5 to 80% by weight of the composition; preferably 10 to 70% by weight.
Suitable components for the hydrophilic phase include components described in GB 2 222 770, for example a pharmaceutically acceptable C1-5 alkyl or tetrahydrofurfuryl di- or partial-ether or a low molecular weight mono-or poly-oxy-alkanediol, e.g. diethylene glycol monoethyl ether available commercially under the trade name Transcutol, or tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol polyethylene glycol ether available commercially under the trade name Glycofurol; or (especially) 1,2-propylene glycol; or dimethylisosorbide, and may optionally further include lower alkanols, e.g., ethanol.
Suitable components for the lipophilic phase include medium chain fatty acid triglycerides, mixed mono-, di-, and tri-glycerides, and transesterified ethoxylated vegetable oils, especially purified mono-, di-, tri-glycerides from glycerolysed corn oil e.g., free or substantially free from glycerol and saturated fatty acid components, e.g. as described and claimed in GB 2 284 615 B, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In one embodiment the lipophilic phase comprises a transesterification product of corn oil and glycerol having a saturated fatty acid content of mono-, di-, and tri-glycerides, and having a glycerol content less than 10% by weight, e.g. less than 5% such as 2% or less. The transesterification product comprises
i) from about 25% to about 50% by weight, e.g. 30% to 40%, of mono-glycerides; from about 30% to about 60%, e.g. about 45% to about 55%, by weight of di-glycerides; and at least 5% by weight of tri-glycerides, e.g. about 7.5 to about 15%;
ii) a linoleic acid, oleic acid and linolenic acid mono-, di- and tri-glyceride content of at least 85% by weight; and the total saturated fatty acid content of mono-, di-, and tri-glycerides is less than 10% by weight. In a preferred embodiment the transesterification product has a total palmitic acid and stearic acid content of mono-, di- and tri-gylcerides of less than 10% by weight.
Suitable surfactants include reaction products of natural or hydrogenated vegetable oils and ethylene glycol, e.g., polyethoxylated castor oils available for example under the trade mark CREMOPHOR (H. P. Fiedler, Lexikon der Hilfsstoffe fxc3xcr Pharmazie, Kosmetik und angrenzende Gebiete, Vol. 1, 3rd edition, 1989) e.g. CREMOPHOR RH 40 or EL; polyoxyethylene-glycerol-fatty acid esters, e.g. available under the trade mark TAGAT, e.g. TAGAT TO; and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, e.g. mono-, di- and tri-lauryl, palmityl, stearyl and oleyl esters of the type known and available under the trade mark TWEEN, e.g. TWEEN 40 or TWEEN 80. These and other surfactants are also described in GB 2 222 770 and GB 2 257 359.
The compositions may optionally further comprise flavoring agents and/or antioxidants e.g. xcex1-tocopherol typically in an amount of from 0.05% to about 5% by weight, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1% by weight based on the weight of the composition. The compositions may comprise acidic stabilizing agents, e.g. malonic acid, oxalic acid, citric acid or lactic acid e.g. in an amount of from 0.05% to about 5% by weight, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1% by weight based on the weight of the composition.
The pharmaceutical compositions are preferably compounded in unit dosage form, for example by filling into orally administrable capsule shells. The capsule shells may be soft or hard gelatine capsule shells. Stable soft gelatin capsules containing for example the cyclosporin A/40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin compositions of this invention may be prepared in accordance with the method described in GB 2 282 586, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. If desired, however, the pharmaceutical compositions may be in drink solution form and may include water or any other aqueous system, to provide emulsion or microemulsion systems suitable for drinking.
Depending on the carrier material used, a solid dispersion in the form of a simple eutectic mixture, solid solution or solid micellar solution, glass suspension or glass solution of active agent/complex association may be formed which contains the IL-2 transcription inhibitor, e.g. cyclosporin A, with 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin in fine to molecularly dispersed form. Thus in one embodiment, a solid dispersion is formed which is a co-precipitate of the IL-2 transcription inhibitor, e.g. cyclosporin A, with 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin and a carrier medium e.g. as described in PCT/EP96/03066 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In the solid dispersion, the IL-2 transcription inhibitor, e.g. cyclosporin A, and 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin are in amorphous or substantially amorphous form, and are physically bound to the carrier medium. The carrier medium, typically present in an amount of between 10 and 99.5% by weight based on the total weight of the composition, may comprise a water-soluble polymer for example hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate, polyvinylpyrrrolidone, hydroxypropylcellulose or derivatives thereof; a polyethylene glycol, for example PEG 2000, PEG 4000 or PEG 6000 (Handbook of Pharmaceutical Excipients); a saturated polyglycolised glyceride, available for example under the trade mark Gelucir, e.g. Gelucir 44/14, 53/10, 50/13, 42/12, or 35/10; or a cyclodextrin, for example a xcex2-cyclodextrin or an xcex1-cyclodextrin.
The carrier medium may further comprise a surfactant, for example as described above, or a polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene co-polymer or block co-polymer known, for example, under the trade names Pluronic or Poloxamer, e.g. Poloxamer 188; an ethoxylated cholesterin for example Solulan C24; a vitamin derivative, e.g. tocopherol polyethylene glycol succinate; sodium dodecylsulfate or sodium laurylsulfate; a bile acid or salt thereof, for example cholic acid, glycolic acid or a salt, e.g. sodium cholate; or lecithin. If present in the solid dispersion, the surfactant is generally in an amount of up to 20% by weight based on the total weight of the composition, e.g. 1 to 15% by weight. Other pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, e.g as described above, may be included in the solid dispersion as desired. When formulated as a solid dispersion, the compositions of this invention may be administered, for example, in tablet, capsule, granule or powder form, e.g. in a sachet.
In a further aspect the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition in the form of a microemulsion or a microemulsion preconcentrate, or a solid dispersion, e.g. as described herein, comprising (i) a rapamycin, e.g. rapamycin or 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, and (ii) an IL-2 transcription inhibitor, e.g. cyclosporin A or FK 506, preferably in a synergistic ratio, e.g. as described above, for use in treatment or prevention of a condition as described above, e.g., the treatment or prevention of an autoimmune or inflammatory condition, or transplant rejection, especially chronic rejection or xenograft rejection, for example, A pharmaceutical composition having cyclosporin A and rapamycin in a synergistically effective ratio in an oil-in-water microemulsion or in a water-in-oil microemulsion preconcentrate capable of forming a microemulsion, comprising a hydrophilic phase, a lipophilic phase, and a surfactant, e.g. wherein the hydrophilic phase, lipophilic phase, and surfactant are as described in GB 2 222 770, GB 2 257 359 or in WO 96/13273 the contents of which publications are incorporated herein by reference, e.g., wherein the hydrophilic phase may comprise 5 to 50% by weight of the composition, e.g. 10 to 50%, preferably 15 to 40% by weight; the lipophilic phase may comprise 5 to 85% by weight of the composition, e.g. 10 to 85%, preferably 15 to 70% by weight; and the surfactant may comprise 5 to 80% by weight of the composition, preferably 10 to 70% by weight; or A pharmaceutical composition having cyclosporin A and rapamycin in a synergistically effective ratio in the form of a solid dispersion, e.g., a co-precipitate of cyclosporin A with rapamycin and a carrier medium e.g. as described above and in PCT/EP96/03066 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, and optionally further comprising a surfactant, for example as described above, e.g., in an amount of up to 20% by weight based on the total weight of the composition, e.g. 1 to 15% by weight. Microemulsions, microemulsion preconcentrates and solid dispersions comprising rapamycins other than 40-O-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin, e.g., rapamycin, may be formulated and used as described herein for compositions comprising 40-(2-hydroxyethyl)-rapamycin.